


Coincidence

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: During- and Post-Avengers, F/M, Fire-Breathing Blue Unicorns, Gen, Yeah you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue fire-breathing unicorns, Chitauri, and more. And a big green guy called the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarkidDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkidDreamer/gifts).



> Requested by caught-in-the-wi-fi on tumblr.

“No.” She says simply, crossing her arms over her chest and smirking at the officer’s surprised look.  
“No?” He asks incredulously.  
“No.” She nods, and with that she takes off down the street, ponytailed chocolate brown hair flying behind her.

Darcy and Jane moved to New York after she graduated from Culver. Jane had been moved away when the first news came of Loki, but nobody thought the assistant would be important enough to move. So Darcy was stuck at S.H.I.E.L.D., doing paperwork (well, the parts that she had the clearance level for) and other generally boring tasks.

That is, until Loki reaches New York. Then everything turns to chaos, even S.H.I.E.L.D. And for the first time Darcy is allowed to help with something important. (Well, not allowed, exactly. But she does anyways.)

And that’s how the young woman finds herself wandering the streets, taser in hand, looking for survivors. It’s horrible the number of lifeless bodies she sees: not that large a number, only three or four so far, but still far too many. A small voice calls for help and she turns quickly to the left, ignoring the police officer still after her for walking around in a war zone. The Avengers and Loki are pretty far away by now, she doesn’t really have to worry about much.

A small child with dark hair and a tear-streaked face is waving his arms at Darcy. “Hey, hey, I’m here, you’re okay kid.” She says as she jogs closer. His leg is stuck under a car; it looks broken and she doesn’t want to cause him any more pain by trying to pull it out. "Shit..." a quiet mutter from Darcy which earns a bit of a giggle through the boy's tears. He doesn't understand how bad the situation is, that's probably for the better.

Darcy hears a booming roar behind her and turns around, blocking the child from view of the creature. Green with bulging muscles, twice as tall as her. Ah, she recognizes him from the papers a few years back: the Hulk.

Hoping he is on the heroes' side, she yells up at him, "Can you pick up this car?"

"Hulk help?" He booms, then at her nod moves the car aside in one quick motion. "Thank you!" She says, but he's already running in the direction of the fight, so she picks the kid up and takes him to get his leg fixed up.

\--

At S.H.I.E.L.D., Darcy is still the newbie. And there are two rules for new recruits: don't make eyepatch jokes if you value your life, and get coffee for everyone.

Tuesdays are extremely boring, more than usual it seems, and everyone constantly wants coffee. Darcy has made five trips to the Starbucks across the street already, this is her sixth.

While she's waiting for them to make the fifteen cups of various coffees, a commotion can be heard outside.. With a glance outside she sees a bunch of... unicorns?

Blue horses with horns are galloping down the street and spitting fire at people. Well, that's unusual. It is New York, though, so she isn’t too surprised. Instead, she picks up her phone and presses the “call JARVIS and let him know something’s going down” button Tony’d installed.

After a few minutes with the Avengers not yet assembled, Darcy decides to do it herself. People are still running around the street screaming, which is getting annoying. And they _still_ haven’t made her coffee, anyways.

She tases a few unicorns before Godzilla-sized footsteps stomp up behind her and a giant green hand scoops her up. She freaks out just a little before looking up at the face and, oh, right, the Hulk.

“Pretty lady safe?” He says, and Darcy nods and climbs off his hand as soon as it’s low enough to the ground.

\--

They meet a few more times over the course of a few months. In S.H.I.E.L.D., during attacks from various creatures, once he showed up in front of her apartment. 

\--

Fast forward a year. Aside from the occasional appearance, Darcy’s pretty much forgotten about her curiosity for the Hulk. In fact, she’s so focused on work (and keeping Jane fed, since she can’t do it herself) that she slams right into someone in the hallway of SHIELD.

“Oh, shit, sorry!” She exclaims, being shaken out of her thoughts and leaning down to pick up his spilled papers. She gives him a small, embarrassed smile as she holds the paper out to him. He looks her over a few times and she wonders if she’s spilled ketchup on her shirt or something.

“I- wow. You’re... wow.” She raises an eyebrow, _really_ hoping he wasn’t just staring at her boobs because she’d hate to tase such an adorable guy. “Wow?”

“I just, I recognize you. Sorry, I’ll start over.” He explains and chuckles quietly. “My name is Dr. Bruce Banner. And sometimes when I get angry I get all big and green. And the other guy has met you a couple times, so I remember you.”

Realization hits Darcy like a shoe to the face. “Holy shit. Okay, right. Nice to officially meet you, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce realizes she’s still holding the papers and takes them quickly, before shifting them to one arm to shake her hand firmly. “Pleasure to meet you as well...” He trails off, leaving it open for her to fill in a name.

“Darcy, Darcy Lewis.” She smiles.

“Right, nice to meet you Darcy. And please, call me Bruce.”

“‘Kay.” She smiles and bites her lip. “Hey, wanna go get some coffee sometime?”


End file.
